The Brilliance of Snow
by Laura Elizabeth
Summary: Just a fluffy Ten/Rose oneshot.  The Doctor coaxes Rose out into the snow and a war ensues!


**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I don't own any of it. Nope, never even going to come close. A girl can dream though…right? **

A/N: My first stab at an entirely Doctor Who fanfic! It was somewhat inspired by something that happened to me a few weeks ago. Reviews are definitely appreciated. If you review, I will try my hardest to review your work as soon as I get the time! (I'm currently in the process of moving. Ugh.)

The first thing Rose Tyler noted was another presence in her bed. The added pressure to the other side of her mattress had caused her to roll towards it, coincidentally colliding with the solid mass with a soft thump. She groaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut while reaching under her head for her pillow.

"Rooooossssse." The drawn out whisper caused her to groan again and roll over. "Roooooooooose," he sing-songed as he snuggled up next to her. "You're so warm." She hazard a glance at her bedside, the alarm clock reading 6:30 am London time. She was barely out of the sleep induced haze when she felt a sharp poke in her back.

"Oi! Doctor, what're you doin in my bed?"

He chuckled and bounced a little causing the whole bed to move. "Oh Rose. You have no idea and it's brilliant. It's so brilliant!"

She rolled over to find herself nose to nose with him, his giddy expression lighting up his whole face. Rose however, was very, very not amused. He remained oblivious to her murderous glare and continued rambling. "Do you remember when you said you wanted to stop by home and pick up a few things? Weeeellll, I decided to stop and have the TARDIS all ready once you'd woken up because I know how…um…how not-agreeable you are in the morning."

"And yet you wake me up."

"Yes! But only because what's going on outside is truly brilliant!"

"You've said that already," she said with exhaustion, though she couldn't hide the smile that was lazily taking form on her face.

"Rose. Oh Rose. If only you could see it!"

She lifted herself onto one elbow and grinned that oh-so-Rose Tyler smile. "What Doctor?"

"No! I can show you!" He wrenched the covers off the bed and hauled her to her feet. She swayed for a minute and rubbed her eyes in a child-like manner that the Doctor couldn't help but notice (and find absolutely adorable- though he'd never admit it.)

"Give me a minute to put some clothes on." She sighed looking down at her at her pink and green polka-dotted pajamas.

"Not necessary," he beamed as he tugged her hand. "No one's out at this hour on a Saturday anyway!"

"Except us," she grumbled as she searched for her boots.

"I promise you Rose, this is _so_ worth it." The giddy grin on his face was almost enough to convince her.

"It better be," she said crossing her arms defiantly.

All the excitement slipped from his face and she was left looking at his serious expression. "Rose, have I ever let you down?"

She was a bit taken aback by his sudden shift in mood but shrugged it off with a "not yet," as a spark of something found its way to her eyes.

"And I never plan to!" He pulled at her hand again. "Allons-y Rose!" He didn't release her hand until they were standing at the TARDIS door. He looked back at her, his child-like grin all too infectious.

_Might as well go with it , _she thought as she grinned back at him.

He opened the door and stepped out into the darkness. She followed blindly behind, the excitement of uncertainty in the back of her mind. The faint glow of the streetlight was all she needed to see what had caused the Doctor's enthusiasm. She smiled warmly as the snow cascaded down upon her. She laughed softly as she saw him, arms outstretched as if embracing the wet flakes.

"See! Brilliant!" He beamed at her. She found herself joining him, and both laughed at how ridiculous they looked. It had been a long time since either of them had seen snow. She turned her face towards the sky, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. He watched her do this, an affectionate smile gracing his features. He would never tell her, but in the moment, he really thought her to be an angel.

Several seconds later, she opened her eyes and released a whoosh of breath in a small white cloud. She scanned the now quiet lot, but save for a stray cat, no one was in sight.

"Doctor?"

There was no reply.

"Doctor! This isn't funny! You drag me out here at six bleedin thirty in the morning and you want to play hide and seek?"

Suddenly a shout came from the other side of the TARDIS and the Doctor emerged, a snowball in his hand.

Rose shook her head vigorously. "Oh no. No you don't! If you even think about it-"

The snowball pelted her in the shoulder. She stood, a bit stunned by what he had so boldly just done but quickly regained her composure. A mischievous grin slid onto her face. "You really shouldn't have done that."

He bounced happily on the balls of his feet. "But I did!" He bent to gather more snow but before he could she launched herself at him, hit him full force, and wrestled him to the ground.

"No!" His muffled yell was lost on her. "Time Lords do no go down without a fight!" He maneuvered himself out from underneath her and managed to pin her in the snow. She squirmed relentlessly and his fingers found their way to her ribs. She squealed and in between laughs she managed to get a few words out.

"That is most definitely cheating!"

He grinned at her wolfishly. "No one said there were rules!" She continued to struggle until her right leg was free, and with a swift kick she was upright watching him rub his shin. He winced. "That's not fair!"

She gave him her best mocking pout face. "Aw. Now Doctor, no one said there were rules."

"I suppose we've reached a stalemate then." He stuck a hand out towards her with a wide smile. "Should we call a truce?"

She had to laugh at his appearance then. His hair was sticking up wildly- even more so than usual. His cheeks were tinged red. And even more beautiful was how carefree he seemed. In that very moment he was just a man in the snow. Not a savior of the universe, not a Time Lord, just the Doctor. She extended her hand forward and matched his smile. When she stood in front of him, nearly ready to shake his hand she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, not a chance!" She dropped her hand and pounced on him sending him backwards into the snow. She stayed like this, pinning both of his arms to his sides with an evil smirk.

"I win."

An incredibly joyous laugh escaped him. Because from his point of view, with Rose Tyler straddling him, hair all askew, cheeks red with cold, and a glint of excitement in her eyes, he felt like he had won.

She rolled off him and helped him to his feet, each exchanging a warm smile.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"You were right. This was brilliant."

He took one look at her disheveled form and even though he knew he shouldn't think it, he decided that she had never looked more beautiful. He reached down and took her hand, gently lacing their fingers together.

"Yep," he said exaggerating the "p" while looking directly into her eyes. "Definitely brilliant."


End file.
